Ragnarok Adventure
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Une jeune archère rencontre un étrange garçon. Qui estil exactement et quel secret cachetil ?Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le résumer, alors lisezle :p


Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le prêtre n'était plus là… il n'avait rien compris, il avait juste eu peur et s'était réfugié dans un buisson mais l'homme l'avait retrouvé et il avait perdu connaissance. La lumière du soleil l'éblouit et il porta sa main en visière. La vue de son membre le fit sursauter et il recula jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre. Il se hissa contre et fut surpris d'être aussi haut. Un vertige et il glissa à terre, assit contre le bois. Il observa les deux membres qui s'étendaient devant lui. Des jambes… Il admirait le tissu qui les protégeait et caressa la matière qui recouvrait tout son corps et soupira en sentant la douceur de sa peau. Il sursauta en voyant un bout rose lui tomber devant les yeux. Il tira dessus et grimaça de douleur. Des poils ? Sur la tête ?! Il sentit la panique monter en lui et il se dirigea à quatre pattes vers la petite marre d'à côté. Il aperçut le reflet d'un visage. Un garçon… Des cheveux en bataille, rose, des yeux d'une étrange couleur rose légèrement transparent, la peau pale. Il devait avoir dans les 15-16 ans. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et retomba assis. Il renifla bruyamment et se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes.

« - Bwaaaahaaahaaa !! »

Il s'arrêta un instant en entendant sa voix et se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

Un petit Poring s'approcha en sautillant et resta paralysé devant le garçon. Le jeune homme l'aperçut et se jeta dessus en pleurant.

« - Maki !! Ouiiinn !! »

Le Poring se dégagea difficilement de dessous le ventre du garçon en émettant un bruit ressemblant à celui d'une ventouse. Il se frotta contre sa tête pour le consoler. Le jeune homme sécha ses larmes et s'assit devant le petit monstre. Il sautillait sur place en faisant des « spoing spoing ». Le jeune homme sembla comprendre son langage et acquiesça en prenant le Poring sur sa tête. Il se leva et partit.

RAGNAROK ADVENTURE

« -Attends, Cassis ! »

L'archère se retourna à l'appel de son nom. La jeune marchande lui courait après en traînant sa brouette remplie de gadgets.

« -Tiens, en cadeau parce que t'es une bonne cliente ! »

La marchande était de petite taille. Les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, assez longs, des grands yeux noirs souriant et le teint mate. Elle devait avoir 14 ans. Elle lui tendit un couvre-chef qui avait l'apparence d'une demi pomme. L'archère sourit en le prenant. Elle retira la fleur et le mit sur sa tête. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs châtain, des yeux verts qui ressortaient avec son teint pale. La taille svelte, elle devait mesurer 1m70 et devait avoir 16 ans.

« -Merci, Silver. Je le mettrais en cas de pluie ou pour me protéger du soleil. »

La marchande fit la moue.

« -Tu tiens vraiment à cette fleur.

-C'est un souvenir. Je l'ai eu au début de mon voyage. J'y tiens beaucoup. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton chapeau est très beau et je le mettrais ! »

Elle replaça la plante aux pétales rouges sur sa tête.

« -Tu repars te battre ?

-S'ils m'attaquent, oui.

-Quand je pense que tu as mis énormément de temps à monter ton niveau… Comment peux-tu être aussi patiente et aussi gentille avec ces monstres ?

-Tu ne me fais rien à moi. Parce que je ne t'attaque pas. Pourquoi moi j'attaquerais s'ils m'ignorent ?

-Comment t'as fait pour monter ton niveau ?

-Je suis tombé sur un boss que d'autres, bien plus fort que moi battaient. Il m'a suffit juste de donner un coups et de me cacher. Je sais, ce n'est pas sympa de piquer des points de niveau aux autres mais j'en avais besoin. Du coup, je suis devenu archère grâce à ça !

-T'as l'air fière de toi en disant ça… T'aurais dû être voleuse…

-Des monstres enragés, ça existe partout. Il suffit juste de les trouver. Je compte devenir Chasseuse mais sans m'embêter… Avec le temps.

-Bon, et bien moi je vais te laisser et retourner au village. Bonne route et repasse me voir. J'ai toujours des nouveautés et je te les mettrais de côtés !

-T'as toujours pas trouvé de chapeau Poring ?

-Du Poring ? Je n'ai AUCUN article se rapportant à cette chose ignoble et j'en n'aurais JAMAIS ! Je les trouves dégoûtants, stupides et répugnant et repoussant et… AAAaaah !! J'aime pas ces trucs ! C'est tout gluant et... »

Elle arrêta sa phrase en écarquillant les yeux. Un archer regardait sa charrette, intéressé par quelques articles. Un Poring l'accompagnait. La bête domestiquée s'approcha de la marchande, curieux.

« -JELLOPY !!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !! »

Superbe vol plané du Poring qui retomba dans les bras de son maître. Elle attrapa sa brouette et s'adressa au garçon sans le regarder, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de l'animal rose.

« -Désolée, je ferme. Je suis pressée… Au revoir !! »

Elle partit comme une fusée vers le village. Le Poring sauta à terre et rejoignit Cassis.

« -Jellopy ? »

Elle fouilla dans ses poches et sortie l'objet tant convoité par l'animal. Dès qu'il vit qu'elle en avait, ses yeux s'emplirent d'étoiles.

« -JELLOPY !! »

Son maître s'approcha.

« -Mins, je t'ai dit de pas demander ! C'est pas bien.

-Je… Jellopy… »

Cassis s'accroupit et lui tendit la gelée.

« -Tiens, n'écoute pas ton maître et devient un petit rebelle. »

Elle leva la tête en souriant au garçon qui soupirait.

« -Je dis ça pour rire, t'inquiètes pas.

-Merci pour lui.

-Il s'est dire que Jellopy ? »

Le Poring sautilla autour de la fille.

« -Mins aime Jellopy ! Mins aime Jellopy.

-C'est tout ce qu'il sait dire... »

Cassis sourit et repartit aux limites du village. Elle traversa le pont et se dirigea vers une petite forêt au bord de la rivière. Elle s'avança et se trouva nez à nez avec un Willow. Elle sortit son arc au cas où. Ils se dévisagèrent et l'arbre continua son chemin.

« -Ouf…

-BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!! »

Elle évita à temps la charge du monstre qui freina et se retourna vers elle.

« -Traître… J'ignorais que les Willow avaient assez d'intelligence pour duper son adversaire… »

Elle tira 3 flèches et l'écorce de l'ennemi explosa, laissant quelques tronçons de bois à revendre. Elle les ramassa et se retourna en pointant son arc vers le buisson qui bougeait. Elle vit l'ombre humaine partir en courant, visiblement apeurée. Elle haussa les épaules et continua sa route. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher et elle s'installa dans une petite clairière bordée d'arbres. De la grande falaise qui la surplombée, une cascade coulait, s'écrasant en un bruit apaisant dans un petit lac.

« -Allez ! Les auberges sont trop chères et je ne suis pas lavée depuis 3 jours ! »

Elle regarda tout de même aux alentours et finit par s'asseoir sur une pierre, au bord de l'eau. Elle retira ses protections et ses vêtements et se plongea dans l'eau. Elle était fraîche mais pas froide. La jeune archère fit quelques brasses avant de sortir. Elle se rassit sur la pierre et s'essora les cheveux. Un craquement la fit sursauter. En une fraction de seconde, elle prit son arc et se retourna face au bruit. Un garçon la regardait avec de grands yeux. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça puis le garçon s'agita en secouant les bras dans tout les sens.

« -Ahh !! Ma… Ma Pa !! Ma !! »

Il se retourna en se calmant. Le Poring qui était sur sa tête se colla à son visage. Il sourit en voyant que le garçon avait rougit.

Cassis se rhabilla en vitesse, toujours l'arc armé. Elle se dirigea vers le garçon aux cheveux roses et lui tapota sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et fut propulsé contre un arbre par un puissant coup de poing de la jeune fille. Elle rattrapa au vol le Poring.

« -Fukii !! Fuki !! FukiFuki !!

-Il s'appelle Fuki ?

-Fukiii !! »

Elle regarda le monstre rose et vit un objet flotter dans son corps. L'animal avait absorbé une fleur et l'avait rétrécit pour mieux le contenir. Cassis se toucha la tête et se rendit compte de l'absence de sa plante. Le regard qu'elle lança au Poring le terrifia.

« -Rend-moi ma fleur ou je te tues…

-Fukiiiii !! »

Le garçon plongea sur elle et rattrapa le Poring.

« -Maki ? »

Le Poring émit des « spoing » pour lui signaler que tout allait bien. Le garçon attrapa la fille par le col en la regardant méchamment. Il la reposa et commença à partir quand il reçut un puissant coup d'arc dans le dos, l'envoyant contre un arbre. Il glissa à terre, suivit du Poring qui dégoulina le long de l'écorce. Lorsque la gélatine rose atteint le sol, il recracha, sans le vouloir, la petite plante. Cassis la ramassa, la nettoya et la remit sur sa tête.

« -Un homme n'a pas le droit d'agir comme ça avec une femme… Tu devrais avoir honte et mieux dresser ton Poring ! »

Elle se rapprocha du corps inerte du garçon. Elle le retourna et le trouva évanouit. La respiration haletant, transpirant, elle passa sa main sur son front. Le Poring qui avait repris ses esprits eu beau émettre des « spoing » menaçant, elle n'y prêtait pas attention.

« -Il est fiévreux… »

Elle le tira vers un tapis de mousse et alluma un feu.

« -Ca risque de ne pas être suffisant pour sa fièvre… Puisqu'il le faut… »

Le Poring se pétrifia, les yeux écarquillés : elle venait de retirer les vêtements du garçon et les sien, ne restant qu'en sous-vêtement. Elle se coucha contre lui et tira une couverture sur eux.

« -Pourvu qu'il soit sage… »

Le petit Poring se faufila sous un coin de la couverture et s'endormit.

Au matin, le jeune homme se sentait mieux. Il s'étira et se tétanisa en voyant la jeune fille tout contre lui dans cette tenue… Et lui aussi ?!! Il poussa du doigt le Poring qui se réveilla.

« -Spoing ? »

Au regard interrogateur, surpris et paniqué du garçon, il lui donna des explications. La dernière remarque personnelle de l'animal le fit virer au rouge. Il regarda Cassis et se tira délicatement de son étreinte pour ne pas la réveiller. Il se rhabilla et attrapa le Poring pour le mettre sur sa tête malgré ses « spoing » de réticence.

« -Maki… »

La boule rose baissa le regard en jetant un œil à la jeune fille. Il cracha une carte qu'il avait gardée en lui et l'envoya à côté d'elle.

Elle se réveilla et aperçut l'absence du jeune homme.

« -Où est-il ?! Ils ne sont tout de même pas par… »

Elle trouva la carte et la retourna. Dessus, un Poring souriait.

« -Après tout…. Ils devaient avoir à faire… »

Un an s'était écoulé. Cassis était enfin devenue Hunter. Elle caressa le faucon qui venait de se poser sur son bras.

« -Bien Ghost. Osmose, t'es prêt ? »

Un jeune homme de 19 ans, les cheveux longs, blonds rattachés, le teint mat et les yeux bleus. Il se leva en souriant à la Huntress. Il devait la dépasser d'une tête. Il s'approcha et s'arma de ses Katars avant de rajuster son foulard. Il était de la classe des Assassins.

« -On va où aujourd'hui ? »

Le regard étoilé qu'exprima la jeune fille le fit soupirer.

« -A Prontera…

-ALLONS FAIRE DU SHOPPING !!!! »

Il regarda le faucon déployer ses ailes.

« -Et toi bien sûr, tu m'abandonnes… »

L'animal le regarda en hochant la tête et s'envola.

« -Lâcheur ! »

Ils sentirent des gouttes commencer à tomber.

« -Zut, faut qu'on se dépêche !

-Attends, Osmose ! »

Elle retira sa plante et enfila son chapeau pomme.

« -Je ne te savais pas si coquette.

-C'est une promesse que j'ai fait. Allez, on doit pas être bien loin »

Ils sortirent de la forêt et tombèrent devant les murs de Prontera. Ils passèrent le pont-levis et entrèrent dans l'enceinte.

« -C'est… Horrible…

-De quoi ? »

Cassis se tenait au milieu de la rue, entièrement vide.

« -Y A PAS DE MARCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDS !!!!!!

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont rester sous la pluie ? Suis-moi. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans les 3 maisons rattachées faisant office de boutique. 10 marchands en plus du propriétaire se tenaient dans chaque pièce.

« -Tu vois, il y en a là et y en a sûrement encore au château. Tu n'as pas à t'inqu… »

Cassis ne l'écoutait pas et fouillait toutes les brouettes, cherchant un objet intéressant. Elle revint vers Osmose en boudant.

« -Y a rien ou c'est trop chère… Euh… Pourquoi ils te regardent tous comme ça ?

-Les voleurs et les assassins ne sont pas vraiment les bienvenus. Ils se méfient et surveillent si je m'approche trop près de leur cargaison…

-Mais t'es pas vraiment un assassin puisque tu utilises la mag… »

Il lui plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« -Chut… Allez, on va au château.

-Attends ! »

Cassis s'était approchée d'une robe de mariée. Blanche aux coutures nacrées, elle lui plaisait beaucoup.

« -J'aimerais en porter une un jour. La même que celle-là !

-Je peux l'acheter si tu veux, j'ai assez…

-NON ! Pas question. Pas avant que… je trouve… celui que j'aime. »

Il sourit en lui tapotant la tête. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent au Nord de la ville. Ils traversèrent un pont en saluant les gardes et entrèrent dans le château.

« -CASSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Une tornade se précipita sur elle, la faisant tomber. Pendue à son coup, son amie marchande souriait.

« -Et tu portes mon chapeau ! »

Elle leva la tête vers Osmose.

« -C'est qui lui ? »

Elle relâcha sa prise pour laisser la Huntress se relever.

« -Silver, voici Osmose. On fait route ensemble depuis quelques mois. »

Ils se saluèrent. Cassis se pencha au dessus de la brouette.

« -Dis, tu as des nouveautés ?

-Hmm… Regarde mais je ne pense pas, j'ai presque tout vendu… Tu n'as rien à me vendre sinon ? »

Cassis fouilla dans son sac et fit tomber sa carte. La marchande la ramassa et la jeta aussitôt en hurlant. Cassis la récupéra et Osmose la vit.

« -Pourquoi elle a crié ?

-Elle hait les Poring… Silver, ça va ?

-QUELLE HORREUR !! BERK BERK BERK !!... Pardon d'avoir jeté ta carte…

-C'est pas grave. C'est tout ce que j'ai mais elle n'est pas à vendre.

-Tu devrais allez voir d'autres marchands, ils ont plus de choix que moi. »

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent Prontera, le soleil était revenu. Cassis, quant à elle, boudait.

« -Jamais… JA-MAIS ! Jamais je ne suis rentrée bredouille ! C'est impossible »

Osmose soupira et ils s'installèrent dans un parc, Cassis tenait la carte du Poring entre ses mains.

« -Tu m'as expliqué l'origine de ta fleur, mais cette carte ?

-Un garçon… On s'est rencontré par hasard et je me suis occupée de lui le temps d'une soirée : il avait de la fièvre. »

Osmose se coucha dans l'herbe.

« -Il ne parlait pas notre langue et agissait bizarrement… Mais il était très gentil avec son Poring. Il est repartit au matin en me laissant cette carte. »

Ils reprirent la route mais furent vite rattrapés par un garde de la ville.

« -Aidez-nous ! Le château est attaqué et on a besoin de combattants ! Je vais jusqu'au village d'Izlude chercher des renforts. S'il vous plait, aidez nous ! »

Il continua sa course et eux se regardèrent. Ils foncèrent sans hésiter. Arrivés à l'entrée, ils plongèrent dans un buisson en apercevant un monstre cornu.

« -C'est quoi ça ?!

-Quand j'étais encore novice, j'ai échappé à l'un d'eux. C'est un Baphomet et ce sont des animaux très puissants. »

Cassis ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant une douce mélodie de violon.

« -C'est agréable… C'est doux… »

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à une sorte de poupée mécanique jouant du violon. Cassis reprit ses esprits, affolée à la vue des gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur le violon. La poupée leva son archer qui grandit. Elle plongea sur eux mais ils esquivèrent l'attaque en roulant sur les côtés. Elle fonça sur Cassis, armée de l'archer tranchant. Une ombre lança son épée vers la poupée qui fut coupée en deux. Le garçon haletant se releva vers Cassis ?

« -TOI ?! »

Ils parlèrent en chœur.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas changé de classes, pourtant sa force semblait décuplée.

« -Hey ! Tu parles comme nous maintenant ?

-J'ai appris. Je viens d'Izlude. Il y a une attaque à Prontera. »

Le Poring sauta de sa tête et salua la jeune fille.

« -Maki salut ! »

Osmose arriva. Il aida Cassis à se relever et Fuki sembla surpris. Le novice détourna le regard de la jeune fille.

« …Humain… »

Il fonça vers le château en frappant violement le monstre qui se désintégra sous les regards surpris de ceux qui luttaient. Cassis le regarda s'en prendre à un autre Baphomet qui venait d'apparaître.

« -Un super-novice ? Non… C'est plus puissant… »

Elle couru le rejoindre sans que l'assassin n'ait pu la retenir. Le monstre se dématérialisa avant qu'elle n'attaque.

« -Fuki attends-moi ! »

Il l'ignora et fonça à l'intérieur des murs, direction le château. Elle le suivit en sortant sa longue arbalète. La ville était remplie de Baphomet Jr. Elle en tua un sur son passage avec quelques difficultés et entra dans le château. Tout était étrangement noir.

« -Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Bizarrement, sa voix ne résonna même pas. Elle avança prudemment, prête à attaquer.

« -Hey… »

Elle sursauta et la flèche partie, frôlant de près le visage du garçon qui ne bougea pas. Sa joue était très légèrement entaillée et quelques gouttes de sang en coulèrent.

« -Pardon Fuki, tu m'as fait peur. »

Le petit Poring glissa sur sa joue et pansa la plaie avec sa gelée.

« -Tu as peur ?

-Je… Un peu… Où sommes-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas mais l'entrée s'est refermée après toi. »

La Huntress frissonna en sentant un léger courant d'air et elle esquiva à temps les flèches du Doppleganger. Fuki fit volte face.

« -Toi ! Qui es-tu ?

-Mon identité importe peu…

-Pourquoi venir attaquer le château ? »

Le jeune homme obscur leva la main droite, paume face au Novice et une pluie de flèches s'en échappa. Cassis tenait contre elle Maki, qui l'avait rejoint. Elle se sentait impuissante face à ce qui arrivait. Etrangement, le combat se termina vite : Fuki prit le dessus en transperçant l'ennemi avec son épée. Le château redevint instantanément ce qu'il était et les créatures obscures se désintégrèrent.

« -Il… Il a réussi ? Fuki !! Tu as réussi !! »

Le garçon lâcha son épée et tomba à genoux. Ses cheveux et ses yeux virèrent au rose foncé et son teint prit une colorisation cendrée. Il se tint les côtes en poussant des hurlements de douleurs. Autour d'eux, tout redevint noir et la voix du Doppleganger résonna.

« -J'ignores quelles étaient tes intensions, mais te voila comme moi… Et j'apprends des choses surprenantes en lisant ton cœur… Retournons sur mon domaine et sois un des miens. »

Fuki se releva et se tourna vers Cassis en souriant méchamment.

« -Tu ne sais pas qui je suis… Je ne suis pas comme toi et pourtant tu m'intéresses… Je n'oublierais jamais notre rencontre et à quel point le corps d'une jeune fille est plaisant à regarder… J'espère le revoir un jour… »

Cassis était pétrifiée par l'aura négative du garçon. Il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes et disparut. Osmose entra en courant et retrouva la Chasseuse tétanisée.

« -Cassis, ça va ? J'ai essayé de vous rejoindre mais l'entrée était protégée par un sort.

-Fuki… Fuki l'a tué et… Il est devenu comme lui… »

Elle glissa à terre en serrant le Poring tremblant. L'assassin la fit sortir et demanda un soin à un Acolyte qui approchait. Elle et la boule rose reprirent leurs esprits.

« -Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas être touchée…

-Cassiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss !!! »

La marchande accourut vers elle, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle se jeta sur elle en pleurant.

« -J'ai eu si peur !! Je t'ai vu entrer dans le château et j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… OUIN !!

-Spoing ! »

Elle se recula et vit le Poring que tenait Cassis.

« -Maki salut !

-YYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGH !!! »

Elle envoya valser l'animal que Cassis rattrapa au vol. Silver se cacha derrière Osmose en pointant la boule rose du doigt.

« -Que fais-tu avec ce…. Ce Po… Ce Poring ?!!

-J'ai décidé de m'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve son maître.

-Tu es généreuse Cassis, de t'occuper d'une chose aussi répugnante…

-MAKI JOLI !!! MAKI PAS DEGOUTANT !!! MAKI JOLI ET MIGNON !! »

La marchande s'horrifia.

« -Je… Je dois partir… Au revoir ! »

Elle s'échappa en courant comme une folle.

« -Maki pas joli ?

-Si. Maki joli…

-Ma… Maki triste !! »

Il se mit à pleurer en se blottissant contre elle.

« -Frère Fuki parti ! Maki triste !! »

Elle le caressa pour le calmer.

« -Nous le retrouverons, ne t'inquiète pas. N'est-ce pas Osmose ?

-Oui. Nous t'aiderons toi et ton ami, petit Poring.

-Maki merci… »

Cassis se posait énormément de question. La bibliothèque de la ville l'aiderait peut-être.

« -Osmose, tu peux allez à l'auberge demander deux chambres, s'il te plais ? Je te rejoins quand j'aurais fini.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Vérifier quelque chose… »

La bibliothèque était très grande et possédait des centaines de rayons regroupant des milliers d'ouvrages des quatre coins du monde. Cassis s'installa à une table en prenant des bouquins sur les monstres. Ce qu'elle cherchait s'avéra vrai : il était très difficile à un Doppleganger affaiblit de prendre possession d'un corps humain à moins qu'il n'ai déjà un caractère mauvais et qu'il y soit allé de plein grès. Il ne prenait en général possession que des animaux.

« -Maki ? Fuki était méchant ?

-Fuki pas méchant !!! Fuki très gentil.

-Mais c'est impossible qu'il ait pu être possédé ! C'est pas un humain normal sinon ! Ca me rend dingue cette histoire !!

-…Fuki pas humain…

-Mais comment ce Doppleganger aurait-il pu… Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

-Fuki pas humain. Fuki frère Maki. Fuki Poring !

-Mais non, un Poring c'est comme toi : rond, rose et gélatineux.

-Fuki Poring avant ! Fuki humain maintenant. Magicien venir et magicien Fuki humain. »

Cassis écarquilla les yeux. Un Poring transformé en humain ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi maintenant il est possédé… Mais c'était incroyable !! Ses yeux se posèrent sur le Poring.

« Fuki, un Poring ? »

Elle reposa ses livres et attrapa la gélatine rose.

« -Allez, on rentre dormir. Demain on commence les recherches. »

Dans une chambre, Fuki tremblait dans son lit. Il grimaçait et sa teinte rose foncée tentait de redevenir claire. Un Prêtre Obscure entra en tenant un grimoire. Il l'ouvrit en passant sa main au-dessus et les pages se tournèrent à une invocation précise. Il la lu et murmura des paroles d'une langue étrange. Il leva la main vers le garçon et une boule noire s'en échappa pour rejoindre son cœur. Fuki poussa un cri de douleur et retomba endormi. Le Prêtre noir se tourna vers le jeune homme qui arrivait.

« -Maître… J'ai fait ce qui vous m'aviez demandé. Mais pourquoi l'avoir scellé ? Il n'est pas temps.

-Si. Malheureusement… J'ai du mal à garder cette apparence… Ma magie s'estompe. Il me faudra ce corps durant notre prochain combat.

-Mais, et ce garçon ? Comment allez-vous l'investir ? Vous risquez de le tuer et vous par la même occasion.

-Kankrah. Je t'ai toujours dis de ne pas te fier aux apparences. Regarde mieux. »

Le Prêtre se pencha vers le visage de Fuki et renifla.

« -Il sent le Poring… Et cette magie… Comment... ?

-Ton frère ! Celui qui nous a trahis. Tu sens son odeur ? Ce n'est qu'un Novice mais ses caractéristiques m'ont surpris. Parce qu'il n'était pas humain et qu'il l'est devenu, il est plus évolué.

-Qu'est-ce que ce traître a derrière la tête… ? »

Ils regardèrent Fuki espérant desceller une réponse. Ils sortirent en refermant la porte, laissant le jeune homme endormi.

Osmose plia les dernières affaires.

« -Tu sais au moins où aller ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Mais il faut le retrouver.

-Maki prêt ! »

Le petit Poring arriva en sautillant, portant un petit sac à dos. Osmose se pencha.

« -Il est joli ton sac. Tu l'as trouvé où ? »

Cassis eu le temps de se retourner et Osmose de se pousser pour éviter le Loup du Désert qui sauta sur le Poring. S'ensuivit une grosse bagarre sous le regard des deux jeunes. Le loup attrapa le sac et sortit calmement, rejoignant son maître qui le cherchait.

« -Maki bobo… »

Le Poring été étalé au sol en une flaque rose. Cassis se pencha et lui tendit un Jellopy qu'il s'empressa d'avaler, reprenant sa forme.

« -Maki… Ce n'est pas bien de voler.

-Maki désolé. Maki Poring. Maki voler…

-Et bien plus maintenant ! Maki ne doit pas voler, ce n'est pas bien ! »

Le Poring baissa la tête et Cassis le prit dans ses bras.

« -Allez, on va le retrouver. »

Ils quittèrent l'auberge et se rendirent au château. Osmose se présenta à une femme.

« -Nous venons demander audience auprès du ministre du roi.

-Quelle est votre requête ?

-Au sujet de l'attaque d'hier.

-Je vous fais annoncer, M. Le Ministre est libre. »

Ils entrèrent dans un grand bureau en bois et aux tentures rouges. Assis à son bureau, un vieil homme aux moustaches longues et grises, les cheveux poivre et sel et le teint légèrement cendré, les regardait de ses yeux verts, derrière de fines lunettes rondes.

« -Cassis, Chasseuse de Payon.

-Osmose, Assassin de Morroc.

-Et Maki Poring !! »

L'homme les salua.

« -M. Le Ministre, nous venons au sujet de l'attaque d'hier. Un de nos amis a été emmené. Qui était l'ennemi ? »

L'homme retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer.

« -Cette affaire ne concerne pas des citoyens comme vous. Nous avons fait appelle à notre guilde principale pour retrouver l'attaquant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si nous retrouvons votre ami, nous vous contacterons. Je ne peux vous aider plus.»

Cassis râla en sortant du château. Osmose, lui, souriait.

« -Moi, j'ai trouvé quelque chose… »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« -Hein ?

-N'oublies pas qu'en tant qu'Assassin, je n'ai pas perdu mes compétences de Voleur. Tiens, ça pourra peut-être nous aider. »

Elle ouvrit le parchemin et vit la carte du continent.

« -Il y a tout d'indiqué ! Toutes les villes et tous les donjons ! »

Elle chercha une indication précise et soupira. Le garçon se pencha vers elle en pointant la carte.

« -Regarde mieux. »

Dans une forêt, une zone noire indiquait qu'elle était non répertoriée.

« -Tu crois ?

-J'en suis même certain ! »

Ils parcoururent le monde et en deux jours, ils se retrouvèrent devant la forêt. Une seule entrée disponible à travers un portail magique, signe qu'on arrivait dans une nouvelle zone.

« -Maki peur… »

Elle le serra contre elle pour le rassurer. Ils passèrent l'anneau de lumière et…

« -WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!! »

Ils retournèrent vite en arrière, évitant une armée de Baphomet.

« -C'était quoi ça ?!

-Une armée…

-Maki sentir ! Maki apeuré ! Personne écouter Maki ! »

Cassis siffla et son faucon les rejoignit.

« -Ghost, tu peux allez voir pour moi ? Dis moi s'il y a quelque chose dans cette forêt. »

Il s'envola en empruntant le portal et ils attendirent. Le temps passa…

« -Il n'est tout de même pas… »

Le faucon réapparut et se posa sur le bras de Cassis.

« -Alors ? »

Il hocha négativement de la tête.

« -Tu es sûr ? »

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

« -Fuki perdu ? Maki triste… BWAAAAAAAAAAAH !! FUKI PERDU !! »

Cassis le serra contre elle et la boule rose écouta son cœur.

« -Cassis aussi déçu ? Cœur Cassis chanter triste. »

Elle baissa le regard vers lui et rougit légèrement en mettant la main sur la bouche de l'animal. La première fois qu'elle avait vu le garçon, elle s'était sentit attirée par lui et lorsqu'elle avait recroisé son regard, elle… Non ! Elle n'était pas du genre à croire aux coups de foudre, pourtant…

« C'est stupide… Il n'est qu'un Poring ! Et un humain avec un Poring est une chose inimaginable ! »

Osmose posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Lui était gentil. Il pouvait être un garçon à aimer. Aimait-il quelqu'un d'ailleurs ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé.

« -On fait quoi ? »

Ghost battit des ailes, signe qu'il avait vu quelque chose. Il pointa le bec vers un buisson et se posa au sol en sautillant maladroitement. Il se faufila sous l'arbuste.

« -Fuki ? »

Maki sauta des bras de Cassis et se faufila à son tour sous les buissons. Cassis se mit à quatre pattes.

« -Maki, reviens ici ! Maki, c'est dangereux ! Reviens ! »

Elle soupira et rampa sous les branches. Osmose s'approcha pour passer à son tour mais le buisson disparut, faisant place à un rocher de granit. Il cogna rageusement contre.

« -Cassis !! »

Elle se retourna et vit le buisson brûler pour laisser place à une roche.

« -Un téléporteur camouflé ? »

Elle entendit les « spoing » précipité du Poring qui se réfugia dans ses bras, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« -Maki peur !! Ghost méchant !

-Ghost ? »

Elle s'avança dans la grotte éclairée par une source de lumière inconnue. Devant elle, Ghost se tenait droit. Il se tourna vers elle et s'envola vers une cage où se trouvait…

« -Ghost ?! »

L'oiseau prisonnier battit des ailes en poussant des cris aigus. L'autre changea de couleur et devint noir puis changea de forme pour devenir le Prêtre Obscure. Il leva une main vers elle mais elle fut plus rapide en dégainant son arbalète. La flèche siffla et se planta dans le bras du prêtre qui poussa un hurlement mêlant rage et douleur. Il l'arracha d'un coup en la jetant à terre.

« -Je n'aurais pas dû être si doux… »

Cassis s'était cachée derrière un rocher, serrant Maki tétanisé par la peur.

« -Maki vomir… »

Elle le regarda et lui mit une main sur la bouche. Elle sentit soudain un manche dans sa paume. Elle tira l'arme que recrachait l'animal et en tira une épée enflammée.

« -Où… Où as-tu avalé ça ?! »

L'animal s'était évanouit. Elle le posa dans un renfoncement, à l'abri et prépara l'arme. Bien qu'archère, elle s'étonna de la facilité qu'elle avait à manier cette épée. Elle se leva brusquement en la brandissant et ne se retrouva que face à la cage.

« -Où est-il ?

-Ici… »

Elle se retourna en voyant ses yeux devenus rouges scintiller. Il tenait une boule d'énergie noire dans la main gauche qu'il s'empressa de lui envoyer. Elle se protégea avec l'épée et la boule fut coupée en deux.

« -Ce n'était pas la bonne magie… »

Il fit apparaître un grimoire et prononça une incantation. Il s'ouvrit et il jeta un œil à la page. Cassis fonça sur lui en brandissant l'épée. A quelques centimètres de lui, il releva la main et l'envoya voler contre la paroi de la caverne. Elle glissa à terre, évanouit. Il sourit.

« -Pas mal… Je comprends pourquoi il l'a demandé au Maître… »

Il la prit sur son épaule et disparut avec elle.

Osmose fit le tour de la forêt mais ne trouva que le portal pour y pénétrer.

« -Tant pis… Il ne me reste plus que ça… »

Il s'assit en tailleur et se concentra. Son costume d'assassin se modifia et prit la forme de celui d'un prêtre. Il se releva en s'époussetant les vêtements.

« -J'espérais ne plus jamais redevenir comme ça… »

Il s'avança vers l'anneau lumineux et se retrouva de l'autre côté, face à une armée de Baphomet.

« -Si vous m'attaquez, vous le regretterez ! »

Lorsque Cassis rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur un grand lit à baldaquin parsemé de pétales de roses blanches. Elle tendit la main vers le rideau pour l'ouvrir et s'arrêta en voyant son costume.

« -Une… Une mariée ?!!

-Et ravissante, non ? »

Le voile se souleva et elle se cacha avec le drap. Elle observait l'homme face à elle.

« -Fuki, c'est bien toi ? »

Il acquiesça mais elle remarqua sa couleur sombre.

« -Un Doppleganger… »

Il sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il portait lui aussi un costume de marié noir, bordé de nacre. Il lui tendit la main.

« -Le Maître m'a autorisé un vœu. Il a lu en moi et a vu le visage d'une jeune fille… Restes auprès de moi et sois mienne… »

Maki ouvrit un œil et recracha tous les trèfles, les Jellopy, les bouteilles vides et autres trésors sans valeur. Il sortit de son trou et regarda autour de lui.

« -Cassis ? Cassiiiiis !!! »

Seul son écho lui répondit.

« -Cassis… »

Il sursauta et sa cacha derrière une pierre, apeuré par un battement d'aile. Il sortit doucement sa tête pour voir.

« -Ghost ? »

Il sortit de sa cachette et chercha quelque chose pour détacher la cage. Il aperçut l'épée de feu et l'avala. Il monta sur un rocher et inspira en regardant la cage. Il ferma un œil pour viser et cracha l'épée qui reprit sa taille avant de se planter dans la paroi, coupant l'accroche de la cage qui tomba à terre.

« -Maki aider Ghost. Ghost pas peur. »

Malgré les paroles du Poring, l'oiseau écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri strident en voyant la boule rose ouvrir grand la bouche et avaler la cage entière. Maki fronça les sourcils en mastiquant et recracha l'oiseau, enduit de la texture gluante de son corps.

« -Désolé, Ghost. »

Il s'ébouriffa les plumes, rejetant la gelée sur les murs.

« -Cassis où ? »

L'oiseau s'envola et la boule rose le suivit.

Cassis se tenait plaquée contre le mur. Fuki s'approcha en tendant la main vers elle.

« -Reste auprès de moi… Tu verras, être ici donne une grande puissance ! »

Elle repoussa sa main et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air mauvais.

« -Je sais ce que tu es… »

Il écarquilla les yeux en reculant.

« -Pourquoi vouloir rester humain ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? »

Ses cheveux reprirent quelques parcelles de roses claires.

« -Je ne pourrais jamais redevenir Poring. Je suis humain à présent, entièrement humain ! »

Elle le regarda, toujours mauvaise. Il s'approcha en lui attrapant les poignets et en l'attirant vers lui.

« -Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être devenu comme ça ? Mon premier vœu était de redevenir comme avant mais un sentiment plus fort a pris le dessus ! Et puis, le Maître ne pouvais pas me rendre comme avant… »

Il la relâcha et releva les yeux vers elle, perdant la clarté qu'il avait eue, l'espace d'un instant.

« -Il a donc exaucé un autre vœu… Puisque je dois rester humain, je te veux, toi. »

Il allait lui caresser le visage mais elle le poussa sur le lit et s'approcha.

« -Je ne veux pas quelqu'un à l'âme obscure. Je te croyais plus fort, Fuki… »

Il l'attrapa et la coucha contre lui en l'embrassant. Elle eut beau se débattre, il eu ce qu'il voulu. Il la relâcha et elle le gifla.

« -Tu viens de tuer le dernier sentiment que j'avais pour toi ! »

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Elle se jeta sur le lit en pleurant.

Le garçon avança à travers les couloirs et entra dans une pièce obscure, se présentant face au Doppleganger.

« -Ton cadeau te plait ?

-Plutôt réticent.

-Laisse-moi demander à Kankrah de t'aider…

-Non. Il me l'a déjà ramené et ça me suffit. Je veux qu'elle soit à moi par moi-même.

-Bien… J'aurais besoin de toi prochainement pour m'aider dans mes projets. Tu m'as donné ta parole !

-Et je vous suivrais. Que me faudra-t-il faire ?

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Cette fille, est-elle puissante ?

-Je ne connais pas ses capacités réelles mais elle a de bons réflexes… »

Il se remémora leur rencontre. Elle avait immédiatement dégainé son arc.

« -Elle est très rapide.

-Elle sera avec nous une fois votre alliance faite. »

Fuki ne comprit pas l'étrange sourire du Doppleganger mais il acquiesça tout de même avant de retourner à la chambre.

Ghost et Maki avaient débouchés vers une cave éclairée par des bougies. Ils levèrent la tête vers un halo lumineux.

« -Sortie ? Ghost chercher aide ! »

L'oiseau acquiesça et s'envola, laissant la boule rose continuer la recherche d'un autre chemin. Il avança et se cogna dans une botte.

« -Tiens, tiens… Un Poring perdu ? »

Le Prêtre Obscure se pencha et attrapa l'animal qui s'agita.

« -LACHERMAKILACHERMAKILACHERMAKIIIIIIII !!! »

Il sourit et le fit entrer dans une bouteille qu'il reboucha précautionneusement.

« -Toi, tu restes là, tu vas me servir pour mes expériences… »

Le petit Poring se mit à pleurer en gémissant, apeuré en voyant l'homme préparer une invocation.

« -Fuki ! Cassis ! »

Cassis s'était endormie, épuisée. Fuki entra et referma la porte en silence. Il souleva le rideau et s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup. Il se pencha vers elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et il se retrouva à terre.

« -Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur moi ! Tu es ignoble ! »

Il se releva en lui lançant un regard intimidant.

« -Inutile de me regarder comme ça… Je te déteste… Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais !! »

Il maintint son regard et Cassis écarquilla les yeux en voyant une larme couler sur la joue du garçon.

« -Fuki ? Tu… Tu pleures ? »

Il essuya sa joue et regarda sa main, mi-surpris, mi-furieux.

« -Pourquoi je pleurerais… ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et la bloqua en lui maintenant les mains.

« -J'arriverais à faire de toi ma femme… Par n'importe quel moyen. Je suis prêt à tout même… un enfant ? »

Elle le repoussa violemment.

« -Je t'interdis de m'approcher !

-Ce sera en ultime recours. Sinon, j'attendrais la nuit de noce pour consommer…

-Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Il s'approcha en souriant plus doux.

« -Pourtant, je fais tout pour te rendre heureuse… Cette robe, ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Tu m'as entendu ?!

-Le Maître me l'a dit. »

Elle se leva et le poussa hors de la chambre.

« -JE TE HAIS !! »

Elle claqua la porte et il leva la main vers la chambre en refermant le poing.

« -Tu seras mienne ! »

Il repartit furieux et s'arrêta en tombant à genoux. Il se toucha les joues et les yeux.

« -Pourquoi ces larmes ?! »

Il pressa son cœur qui lui semblait douloureux.

« -Pourquoi suis-je triste ? Elle sera à moi alors pourquoi ces larmes et cette souffrance ?! »

Une phase lui revint à l'esprit :

« JE TE HAIS !! »

Maki tremblait et se blottit au fond de la bouteille. Le Prêtre Obscure l'attrapa et la retourna pour le faire sortir mais il se colla, refusant de tomber. De rage, le prêtre secoua la bouteille et le Poring tomba dans un « floc » sonore. L'homme leva la main vers lui et le petit animal s'évanouit.

Kankrah jeta le petit corps inerte dans un bocal. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Osmose.

« -Mon… Frère ? »

La cape d'Osmose vola et l'air sembla s'enflammer.

« -Je comprends… C'est toi qui avais donné cette épée au Poring. Il me semblait bien qu'elle portait ton aura.

-Où est-il ? »

Kankrah hocha la tête vers le bocal et Osmose le vit.

« -Tu es ignoble…

-Et toi ? Transformer un innocent Poring en cruel humain ?

-Où sont Cassis et Fuki ?!

-Chez le Maître… »

Des flammes apparurent sur les poings d'Osmose.

« -… Et à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent consommer leur mariage. »

Les flammes s'intensifièrent et il frappa Kankrah qui évita de justesse.

« -Tttt… Ton point faible, la colère. Ca me rappelle la dernière fois que l'on s'est combattu. C'était aussi pour une femme, mais nous l'aimions tout deux. »

Osmose s'arrêta.

« -Pourquoi l'as-tu tué si tu l'aimais ?

-Elle, elle n'aimait que toi… »

Il serra les dents et ses poings s'enflammèrent de plus belle.

« -Je vais te tuer !! »

Ses poings heurtèrent les paumes noires de Kankrah. Ce dernier sourit et referma ses mains, éteignant les flammes. Il regarda son frère.

« -Pourquoi arrives-tu as créer la vie ou à la modifier parfaitement ? Je suis pourtant plus fort… Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?!!

-Parce que toi, tu as déjà tué. »

Kankrah s'arrêta en le dévisageant, les yeux écarquillés.

« -Je… Je ne voulais pas la tuer… Je… NON ! Je ne faiblirais pas ! J'ai choisi de servir le Maître !

-Mais il n'a pas exaucé ton vœu… Il ne sait pas changer les sentiments. Et tu l'as tué !! A mon tour de te prendre la vie !! »

Kankrah sourit.

« -Si tu me prends la vie, tu ne pourras plus utiliser ton pouvoir.

-Je m'y risque… Et je la sauverais ! »

Kankrah s'arrêta.

« -Je me disais bien qu'elle lui ressemblait… Mais tu ne pourras lui prendre son cœur.

-Je le sais et j'en suis l'unique responsable : c'est moi qui lui ai crée un Amour. Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Elle lui ressemble peut-être, mais elle n'est pas comme elle. Elle ne lui prendra jamais sa place dans mon cœur ! »

Kankrah avait baissé sa garde et Osmose en profita. La déflagration fut-elle qu'il s'enflamma instantanément, ne laissant retomber que le grimoire noir. Osmose tomba à genoux.

« -Je t'ai vengé Harmonie… »

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le corps mort du Poring.

« -Pardon Maki… »

Il se retourna en entendant un bruit derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'un drap qui remuait…

Cassis fit plusieurs fois le tour de la chambre, tentant de trouver une éventuelle sortie. Elle s'approcha de la porte et commença à donner des coups d'épaule.

« -J'aurais du faire épéiste… Je n'ai pas assez de force… »

Elle abandonna son idée de défoncer la porte et se rassit sur le lit en réfléchissant. Son regard se posa sur la cheminée éteinte. Elle se leva et se faufila dans le conduit, poussant sur ses jambes et sur ses bras. Elle aperçut la sortie proche et poussa sur la grille qui était posée sur l'orifice. Elle se hissa et regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'était qu'un simple manoir au milieu d'une forêt mais qui camouflait l'antre d'un démon. Elle descendit le long de la colonne et se retourna.

« -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!! »

Fuki était là, assis sur le toit. Il la regardait mi-interrogateur, mi-surpris. Il se leva en la dévisageant de son regard intimidant.

« -Tu tentais de m'échapper ? »

Il la bloqua contre la colonne puis la relâcha en lui tournant le dos.

« -Si tu veux partir… PARS !! Je ne te retiendrais pas, tu n'en vaux pas la peine…

-Fuki, je…

-PARS, J'AI DIT !! »

Elle descendit par un arbre qui touchait le toit et courut vers la forêt. Fuki la regarda partir, le regard noir, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« -Je te tuerais puisque tu ne veux pas de moi… Tu ne seras à personne d'autre… »

Le décor changea et il se retrouva devant le Doppleganger.

« -Maître ?

-Ton vœu a-t-il changé ? »

Cassis allait atteindre la sortie quand tout changea autour d'elle. Elle se retrouva dans une salle noire bordée de bougies. Elle se retourna et fit face au garçon obscur.

« -Cassis… Je t'ai appelé à moi pour te convaincre de te joindre à nous.

-Jamais !!

-Tu as pourtant cette force en toi qui t'y prédispose…

-Je n'ai pas de part obscure… !

-Au contraire. Tu aimes et c'est là que réside cette obscurité car il en revient de la tristesse, de la peur et de la haine. C'est de là que réside la force de celui que tu nommes Fuki… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

« -Je ne veux pas vous suivre.

-Même pour être aux côtés de lui ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi bête pour suivre quelqu'un juste par sentiment…

-Oui, je sais. Je vois ton passé. Ton frère ta retenu mais tu es quand même partie. Ce n'est pas très gentil tu sais. Et il avait laissé tout son argent pour t'offrir en souvenir la fleur que tu portes. »

Elle crispa les mâchoires et serra les poings.

« -Laissez-moi partir.

-Non, je suis désolé. Le vœu de Fuki a changé. Je t'ai laissé une dernière chance. »

Le Novice sortit de derrière l'homme, le regard absent, brandissant une arbalète.

« -Il souhaite te tuer.

-Fuki, non ! »

Une boule de feu vola vers le garçon. Il fut projeté sous le coup et retomba évanouit. Un petit garçon de 8 ans aux cheveux et aux yeux roses sortie de derrière Osmose et courut vers le blessé.

« -FUKIIIIIIIIIII !!! »

Il se jeta sur lui en pleurant. L'homme obscur se tourna vers le Prêtre et la Hunter.

« -De retour à la maison, Osmose ? »

Cassis se tourna vers lui sans comprendre.

« Ils se connaissent ? »

« -Oui, mais je n'oublierais pas de te tuer cette fois ! »

Il lança l'épée enflammée à Cassis.

« -S'il s'approche, défends-toi. »

Elle acquiesça en brandissant l'épée. Le Doppleganger se leva et fit voler sa cape d'où en sortit une armée de Baphomets qui foncèrent sur eux. Osmose sauta au-dessus d'eux et planta l'épée dans le garçon obscur qui s'effilocha et disparut.

« -Ahahahah ! Tu me sous-estimes, Prêtre du Soleil. Mais mon dessein est infaillible… »

Cassis luttait tant bien que mal face à cette armée de monstres démoniaques. Elle aperçut le petit garçon aux cheveux roses, penché sur Fuki. Elle eut le temps d'envoyer l'épée dans leur direction pour la planter dans un Baphomet qui s'apprêtais à les attaquer.

« -MAKI MERCI !! »

Il lui relança l'épée et elle comprit son identité, surprise. Elle recommença à cogner en jetant de temps en temps un regard vers le Prêtre.

« -Osmose… Je… Manque de force… »

Une ombre vola vers elle et la protégea avec une immense hache, Ghost volant au-dessus d'elle.

« -Cassis, ça va ?

-Sil…Ver… »

Elle perdit connaissance.

« -Osmose ! Des renforts arrivent !! »

Le Prêtre cherchait toujours le démon. Il se retourna soudain vers les cris d'alertes du faucon et les cris étouffés de Maki. Fuki le soulevait du sol d'une seule main en le maintenant à la gorge.

« -Fuki… Frère… Ma… Maki…

-Osmose, si tu n'empêches pas les autres d'arriver, je tues l'enfant ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui arrivait : le Doppleganger venait de prendre possession du corps de Fuki. Le Prêtre plaça ses mains côtes à côtes, paumes vers le ciel et une sphère lumineuse se forma, englobant tout le manoir.

Dehors, les quelques soldats ayant passé les Baphomets se cognèrent dans le bouclier invisible.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-On ne peut plus avancer !! »

Fuki sourit et Maki réussit à lui mordre le poignet. Hurlant de douleur, il envoyant l'enfant contre un mur, qui, étrangement, sembla presque rebondir.

« -SALE GAMIN !!

-Ne le touches pas, j'ai installé un sort autour du bâtiment. »

Il se frotta le poignet en se tournant vers le magicien.

« -Pourquoi nous as-tu quitté Osmose ? Tu étais comme ton frère, un Prêtre différent de tous les autres… Affiliés à des éléments opposés…

-Je ne pensais pas allez jusqu'à tuer des gens… Je ne le pouvais pas.

-Tu as pourtant tué ton frère.

-Je suis revenu pour effacer l'erreur que j'ai fait par le passer. Je ne t'épargnerais pas cette fois…

-D'accord, mais laisse-moi d'abord prendre une vie. »

Il fonça vers Cassis qui reprenait doucement conscience. Il sortit son épée… Qui se planta à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille, coupant quelques mèches de cheveux. Un voile noir s'échappa de Fuki qui reprit sa couleur d'origine.

« -Cassis… Je… Je n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un te faire du mal… »

Il toussa, crachant quelques gouttes de sang. Les doigts de Cassis se décrispèrent de l'épée qu'elle avait dégainée et elle la tira du ventre du garçon qui tomba à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux en souriant.

« -Tu as toujours d'aussi bons réflexes… Pardon, Cassis… Je ne voulais pas… Te faire de mal… »

Elle lança l'épée et se jeta sur le garçon.

« -Fuki !!! Non !! FUKI !! REVIENS A TOI !! »

Elle eu beau le secouer, il ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

« -AHAHAHAH !!! J'ai perdu quelqu'un de fort : il a réussit à dévier mon coup de lui-même. C'est un sentiment très fort qu'est l'amour… »

Elle vit un Baphomet se rapprocher dangereusement. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attraper l'épée qu'elle prit le coup et s'évanouit.

Osmose resta paralysé devant cette scène. Lorsqu'il vit le Baphomet se rapprocher d'eux, il envoya un sort qui le repoussa malgré le coup qu'il avait réussit à mettre, assommant la jeune fille. Maki pleurait, impuissant devant cette vague de monstres à traverser. Silver luttait, les tuant un à un à coup de hache et dehors, les soldats attendaient que le bouclier disparaisse. Osmose était face à ce chaos. Il ignorait quoi faire, les idées embrouillées. Il sentit la puissance du Doppleganger à ses côtés et envoya machinalement la main vers lui. Il sentit alors une main douce et délicate se poser sur la sienne. Il leva la tête vers l'être transparent.

« -Harmonie…

-Avec toi, pour toujours, dans ton cœur. Laisse-toi guider… »

Il sentit une force incroyable le parcourir et une lumière surpuissante éblouit la salle et toucha de plein fouet les Baphomets et le Doppleganger, les faisant disparaître les uns après les autres. Osmose tomba à terre, semi évanouit et sourit à Harmonie en lui tenant la main.

« -Je vais te rejoindre ?

-Pas encore. Mais je t'attendrais.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi… »

Elle déposa un baiser et tout devint noir.

Silver et Maki se tenait debout, interloqués. La porte s'enfonça et les chevaliers entrèrent, toutes armes dehors en poussant des cris de guerre. Ils s'arrêtèrent, béat, devant les deux conscients.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? »

Maki haussa les épaules.

« -Méchant mort… »

Il tomba à terre et se mit à pleurer.

« -FUKIIIIIIII !!! »

…

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre.

« -Ca va, Cassis ?

-J'ai mal… Et toi ?

-Je ne sens plus rien de mon corps mais sinon ça va. »

Ils se sourirent et le Prêtre tourna la tête vers une silhouette transparente à son chevet qui s'éclipsa à l'entrée d'un chevalier.

« -Vous allez mieux ?

-Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il s'approcha d'Osmose pendant que Cassis touchait le bandage sur son front.

« -On vous a retrouvé évanouit. Vos amis nous ont expliqué qu'il y avait eu un combat. On vous a ramené à nous. »

Cassis releva brusquement la tête et sortit de la tente en courant. Elle se précipita dans la tente d'à côté et aperçut le petit garçon endormi, au chevet de son frère. Elle s'approcha et vit aux marques sur son visage qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle tourna la tête vers Fuki et s'approcha lentement. Elle toucha son visage et sentit qu'il était froid.

« -Fuki… »

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et des larmes coulèrent. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Ses larmes de tristesse se transformèrent en larmes de joie et elle se jeta sur lui.

« -TU ES VIVANT !! »

Maki ouvrit les yeux à son tour et Fuki grogna en retenant un cri de douleur. Elle le relâcha immédiatement.

« -Pardon. Je t'ai fais mal ?

-Ca ira… »

Maki préféra sortir. Même s'il voulait voir son frère, il savait qu'ils avaient à se parler.

« -J'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru que je t'avais tué. Je… Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

« -Je suis désolée d'avoir sortie mon épée. Pardonne-moi. Je… Tu te souviens de tout ? »

Il avala avec difficulté et ne se retourna pas.

« -Oui… »

Un Mage entra.

« -Excusez-moi. Il a besoin de repos. »

Elle se tourna vers lui mais il ne la regarda pas.

« -Je repasserais… »

Elle se pencha plus et murmura quelques mots que lui seul entendit. Elle sortit suivit du Mage. Fuki ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher des larmes. Ces mots qu'elle lui avait dit… Il s'en voulait énormément de lui avoir fait autant de mal, d'avoir voulu la tuer et elle… Elle avait osé lui dire ça… « Je t'aime, Fuki. Peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé. Je t'aime. »

Maki se jeta sur elle avec Silver.

« -Cassis mieux ? Cassis bien ?

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien merci…

-J'ai eu si peur !!

-Maki aussi. Maki pleurer. Maki maintenant joyeux ! Frère Fuki là, Cassis guérit, Osmose mieux !! »

Il sautilla autour d'elle émettant toujours ses petits « spoing ». Elle l'attrapa par le col et s'accroupit face à lui.

« -Laisse-moi te regarder. Tu es humain maintenant. Ca te va ?

-Maki humain et Poring ! Cassis regarde ! »

Il ouvrit grand la bouche et en sortit une fleur.

« -Maki garder fleur. Maki protéger fleur. Maki rendre fleur. »

Il lui tendit la plante recouverte de gelée rose. Elle la prit en la secouant. Elle se la repositionna et se tourna vers Silver qui était pétrifiée en regardant Maki.

« -Po… Po… Poring ?

-Voui ! Maki Poring !... Et humain !"

Elle se pencha vers lui et le serra contre elle.

« -Trop mignon !!

-Maki mignon ! Maki mignon !! Cassis entendre ?

-Oui, Maki est mignon. Il ressemble beaucoup à son frère Fuki.

-Lui aussi c'est un Poring ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« -Comment sont-ils devenus humain ?

-Maki savoir ! Magicien Osmose, Maki reconnaître. Magicien Osmose transformer Fuki. Magicien noir Kankrah transformer Maki mais pas entier. »

Silver ne relâchait pas prise, visiblement « réconciliée » avec les animaux gélatineux. Alors c'était Osmose… Un Prêtre vraiment puissant caché sous les apparences d'un Assassin. C'était lui qui avait crée Fuki… Elle jeta un regard vers la tente de Fuki. Elle attendit que le mage se soit éloigné et elle y retourna. Elle s'assit à son chevet.

« -Fuki, ça va ? »

Il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et en la serrant contre elle.

« -Pardon !! Je ne voulais pas te faire ça. Je me sentais pourtant moi-même, je veux dire avec mes sentiments et pourtant je t'ai fait souffrir. »

Elle lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer. La nuit commençait à tomber à l'extérieur. Elle se leva mais il la retint par le bras.

« -Restes, s'il te plait. Comme la dernière fois. Reste prêt de moi… S'il te plait… »

Elle se coucha à ses côtés et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Au matin, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte de l'absence du garçon. Elle trouva une carte avec deux Poring, posée sur une lettre qu'elle lu :

« Pardon de te laisser mais je m'en veux encore pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne peux rester à tes côtés sans avoir le sentiment d'avoir expié ma faute.

Tu étais très belle et très douce. Je n'ai pas cessé de te dire combien je t'aimais pendant que tu dormais et je te le redis là encore : « je t'aime ».

Je crois que depuis le début, j'étais fait pour être humain et pour te rencontrer.

Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets mais s'il te plait ; laisse-moi le temps…

Lorsque je reviendrais, je resterais à tes côtés pour toujours, si tu voudras encore de moi.

Attends-moi, s'il te plait.

Je t'aime.

Fuki. »

Elle replia la lettre en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

« -Je t'attendrais… Reviens-moi vite… »

PROLOGUE :

Silver secoua Cassis. La marchande avait pu ouvrir son magasin et avait embauché Cassis pour l'aider avec l'argent.

Depuis son départ, Fuki était revenu voir Cassis deux fois. Il n'était pas encore prêt à rester auprès d'elle. Elle était triste mais elle savait qu'il s'en voulait encore.

« -Cassis… »

Dans l'arrière boutique, Cassis prenait ses pauses pour dormir dans un petit lit aménagé exprès. Elle était devenue fatiguée ses derniers temps.

« -Cassis… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux face au visage de Silver.

« -Pardon de te réveiller. Il y a un client pour les œufs. Je sais que tu m'as demandé de te prévenir si quelqu'un viendrait.

-J'arrive »

Elle s'assit sur le matelas et caressa son ventre rond. Silver fronça les sourcils.

« -Et ben, il t'en a fait un cadeau celui-là ! J'espère qu'il reviendra à temps ! »

Cassis soupira. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la boutique. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnu le garçon. Il s'avança vers elle et fut surpris en voyant le ventre rond.

« -Tu… Tu ne m'avais pas dit…

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes… Depuis la dernière fois, ce n'était pas très malin… Je… Tu n'en veux pas ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux et Fuki s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

« -Au contraire ! Et d'ailleurs, je suis revenu pour quelque chose… »

Il se mit à genou face à elle et sortit une bague.

« -Cassis. Je sais que tu en as toujours rêvé. Voici la bague et la robe et dans le sac… Veux-tu…

-OUI !! Je le veux !! Restes auprès de moi. Pour toujours… »

Il sourit en lui enfilant l'anneau.

« -Pour toujours… »

Fin


End file.
